Daycare Adventures
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: This is a collection of YAOI pokemonxpokemon lemons (gay sex between Pokemon). This story has been canciled due to the fact of repetitive plotlines. With this style of fanfic, I am not free to work how I wish to work. Make sure, though, to check out its reincarnation, "YAOI Love"
1. Flareon X Charmeleon

Oneshot

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In adition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note This fanfiction contains YAOI sexual matterial, which means gay sex.  
This story has explicit sexual interaction between two male Pokemon.  
If this offends you in any way, you should perhaps hit the back button...waiting...waiting...OK let's go!

OK, so this is a collection of YAOI lemons I will update at least monthly, in addition to the other YAOI pokemonxpokemon and pokemonxhuman stories I normally write.  
This chapter will be the longest, as it contains a kind of prologue to the story in addition to the first pare of males in the daycare.

Peater Rush was a forty year old X-Pokemon master.  
During his time as Pokemon master of the Teerhal region, he made enough money to live happily for the rest of his life without working.  
Instead of turning into a lazy slob like some would do with this good fortune, he devoted his time to making the world better for People and Pokemon.  
His starter Pokemon, a Magby, was gay. While training this Pokemon, Peater discovered that, unlike humans, Pokemon still didn't accept other Pokemon with different sexual preferences.  
Peater's precious starter Pokemon, then a Magmortar, was killed by a group of wild Pokemon who despised homosexual Pokemon.  
Peater decided as soon as this happened that, in honor of his starter Pokemon, he would go around catching homosexual Pokemon and give them a home.  
This job was never ending, and Peater spent most of his time doing this. It was quite a bit of work, but Peater knew that in the end it was worth it.  
He had seen some Pokemon he captured going from despairing wrecks to healthy proud Pokemon, and this was all the encouragement he needed to continue his efforts.  
Another good thing about capturing a bunch of gay Pokemon was they could find mates just as easily as a male can find a female mate in the wild.  
When Peater thought two males were particularly attracted to each other, he would put them in daycare where they could freely mate with each other.  
That, of corse, brings us to the point of this story.  
Peater flew across his region on a powerful looking Dragonite, landing in Veihil town. Veihil town was small, but had one important service no other towns in the region had.  
Peater walked down the pavement toward the doors of the Veihil daycare center.  
He reached the doors and opened them. The inside of the daycare looked nice. It had a PC in one corner, a healing machine in another, and various other machinery.  
There was also several Pokemon toys on shelves or littering the floor. Behind the daycare was a fenced in play area where the Pokemon could run around and play games.  
Peater approached the counter and started talking with the lady at the counter.  
"Hi! Welcome to the daycare center!" She said in a cheery tone. "How can I help you?"  
"I need to put my Pokemon into the daycare." Peater said, putting two Pokeballs on the counter.  
She scanned the Pokeballs with a strange looking device.  
"Charmeleon, aged 3 years, male." She said. "Flareon, aged 2 and a half years, male."  
"Alright, you can rest assured your Pokemon are safe with us!" She said, releasing the two Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

It was no secret that the Charmeleon had a thing for the Flareon and thankfully the Flareon shared the flame Pokemon's fealings.  
They had spent hours and hours together. Battling together, talking with each other, playing together.  
They had done pretty much everything but mate. Charmeleon believed they may do that today as well.  
There was lots of Pokemon around, but the Charmeleon saw places they could go where, if they chose to mate, they would not be desterbed.  
He and his Flareon mate walked side by side, he on two legs, his mate on four.  
Their tails were intertwined, a sign of effection between two Pokemon, letting all the other Pokemon know they were a pare.  
Some of the Pokemon scoffed and glared at them, but several Pokemon smiled and remarked to their partner "how cute."  
Many of the Pokemon were used to homosexuals here, some of them had gay trainers or had met many of Peater's other Pokemon here in daycare.  
There were no other gay couples the Charmeleon could see, but that didn't necessarily mean there weren't others here.  
The two fire Pokemon lovers played a few games together as they usually did, until Flareon braught up the subject of mating.  
"You know, we've, urr, known each other for a while now." He said, fidgeting a little.  
The Charmeleon thought he knew what was coming next. His tail fire began to glow brighter, which any breeder would know means the reptilian pokemon was becoming aroused.  
"Uhm." He said, trying to mask the excitement in his voice.  
"Well, it's just, well, most couples would have mated by now." The Flareon said, his face turning a brighter shade of red.  
The Charmeleon could barely contain his excitement.  
"Well, have you, ever, well, considered maybe us, err, perhaps, well, ya know, doing that?" Flareon blustered.  
"As a matter of fact, I have indeed considered this." Charmeleon said in a relaxed voice.  
"You want to now? today?" Charmeleon asked his mate.  
"If you want too, only if you want to." Flareon said, his legs shaking.  
"Of corse I want to!" Charmeleon exalted, waving his tail rapidly causing the air to heat up drasticly.  
They walked over to a secluded private looking area and started to kiss.  
It was awkward for them to do this, but when the Charmeleon bent down to stand on four legs it was doable.  
They tasted the sweet taste of the other's maw, basking in the taste.  
The Flareon pushed Charmeleon on to his back, exposing his stomach and penis to the view of the fire eon.  
They continued kissing until Charmeleon pushed Flareon on to his back.  
"You ready?" He asked the Flareon.  
"Ready as I will ever be I suppose." Flareon responded nervously.  
"Alright then." Charmeleon said, grasping Flareon's erect member as it poked from his sheath.  
Charmeleon put his mouth over the tip of Flareon's penis and pumped it with his hand.  
The fire fox Pokemon squilled in delight, humping into the Charmeleon's mouth and hand.  
Charmeleon kept this up, the Flareon moaning periodically.  
Flareon licked the top of the Charmeleon's head while the Charmeleon was doing this to him.  
Charmeleon kept this up until the firy seed of the Flareon erupted over their bodies.  
Faster than you could say Entei, the Charmeleon flipped the Flareon over and prepared to mount.  
The charmeleon wasn't used to mating doggy style, but he knew it would be the most effective and most comfortable way for them to mate.  
There was no question who would be mounting who, the Flareon had made it obvious throughout their relationship that he was the submissive one.  
Charmeleon slowly found the Flareon's entrance, and began to push inward.  
The Flareon moaned with pleasure.  
"Harder charmeleon, harder!"  
"Don't worry flarey, I'll get harder soon." Charmeleon said through pants and moans of his own.  
Charmeleon thrust into the hot hole of the fire fox Pokemon, enjoying the feal of his lover's hot tailhole.  
Flareon was loving the feal of his dominator's penetration. The pleasure made him riggle underneath the fire reptile.  
The Charmeleon's belly hitting his rump and back added to his pleasure. He loved the feal of his mate so close.  
Charmeleon's member was being squeezed by the Flareon's hole, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.  
He saw the Flareon's member hanging beneath them, the Flareon's ingorged red knot pulsing with need.  
Charmeleon kept thrusting, his firm grip on the Flareon's shoulders keeping them on corse.  
The feal of the Charmeleon on top of him was enough to make the Flareon cum, and cum he did. A torrent left his cock and pored on to the durt and grass.  
When the Flareon came, it caused his hole to tighten more around the invading member of the Charmeleon.  
Flame pored out of Charmeleon's mouth as he lost all of control of his body.  
The flame didn't bother the Flareon, good thing since it was poring on to his neck.  
Charmeleon thrust and thrust. Flareon was now getting the faster and harder mating he had begged for earlier.  
"I love you so much." The Flareon said through the pleasure. "I wish I could hold your babies."  
This touched Charmeleon's heart deeply, but he didn't think about that until later. His mind was too fogged up by his lust for him to ponder the Flareon's statement.  
Sweat pored from their bodies, a rather odd thing since they were both fire types and used to high temperatures.  
Charmeleon was starting to tire, but he didn't notice his failing body.  
He thrust in and out, the Flareon moaning with every motion the Charmeleon made.  
Charmeleon's toung hung from his mouth, drewl falling from his mouth and on to the Flareon's natural yellow collor.  
"Flareon." Was all Charmeleon could say before he thrust two more times and ejaculated into his lover's cavern.  
Flareon was disappointed it was over, but they were both very tired.  
Charmeleon was no canine and therefore had no knot. They were not tied together.  
They ambled over into the sunlight and layed down next to each other, the sun's rays hitting there bodies.  
They fell asleep, and didn't wake up until Peater had returned from where ever he had gone to.

And that's it for chapter one!  
Suggestions are accepted and I require them to continue.  
If you wish to leave a suggestion, please do so using the private message feature or as an appended text to a review.  
Please to not review simply to name a paring you want to see.  
Remember I will only do YAOI parings.  
No baby or female only Pokemon. 


	2. Nidoking X Machoke

See first chapter for disclaimer and author notes.  
All stories will be oneshot YAOI romances containing explicit sexual matterial.  
Even though they are all oneshots, they all take place in the same world, and most times same area.  
Each story will visit a new romance of Peater's Pokemon.  
Make sure to read the first chapter before any others. Past the first chapter, you can read the chapters in whatever order you want.

The Nidoking's sharp horn pierced the side of the charging Gyarados, the Nidoking's powerful tail slashing through the air behind him.  
The Gyarados was badly injured and it had fainted, its trainer recalling it to the Pokeball.  
"Hmph." The apposing trainer grunted.  
"That's how you take out your foes even at a type disadvantage." Peater, the Nidoking's trainer, said to his opponent.  
"Heh." The trainer responded. "Just cause you were champ at one time doesn't mean your gonna win this battle!"  
The trainer reached for another Pokeball and threw it on to the ground.  
A very powerful looking Aerodactyl was released into the arena.  
"Aerodactyl, hit it with your Earthquake attack!" The trainer commanded, the Aerodactyl complying quickly.  
"Nidoking, use Stone edge!" Peater said, the Nidoking preparing for the attack.  
The Nidoking's high defensive build allowed him to take the Earthquake attack and stay standing. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the Aerodactyl.  
"No!" The trainer yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. "No! You killed two of my Pokemon in one hit with that fucking monster, I quit!"  
"Suit yourself, I win by default if you quit." Peater said.  
"HMPH, it's obvious you were gonna win anyway!" The trainer raged.  
Peater congratulated his Nidoking with a few pats on the head, avoiding the horn on the Nidoking's forehead.

Peater, along with all of his Pokemon, were buisied with their respective activities at Peater's house.  
Nidoking's activity, staring at a recent addition to Peater's group of homosexual Pokemon, trying to avoid the Pokemon seeing him.  
It was a Machoke. The Nidoking stared adoringly at the powerful Pokemon as the Machoke exercised.  
Recently, the Nidoking had been re-evaluating his sexual orientation.  
He was beginning to believe he was gay or possibly bisexual.  
Nidoking was just unsure. He had, at one point, mated with a Nidoqueen and produced young who were now long gone on their own journies.  
The Nidoqueen had left shortly afterwards due to a stupid reason the Nidoking wasn't in the mood to reflect on.  
Nidoking had been one of the first Pokemon on Peater's team, and one of the few straight Pokemon Peater owned.  
He walked away from the room where the object of his attraction was working out.

Peater was starting to notice something.  
His Nidoking was always around the new Machoke. Peater was unsure what that ment. They didn't appear to talk to each other much, but yet it always seemed Nidoking had an excuse to be in the room with the fighting Pokemon.  
Peater began to question his Nidoking's sexual orientation. He remembered long ago when the Nidoking found a Nidoqueen mate, but they hadn't been in contact for several years.  
He didn't recall the Nidoking really searching for a mate.  
Over the next few days, Peater watched Nidoking and Machoke carefully.  
Nidoking was certainly fealing something for the fighting type, it was obvious in the Nidoking's expression and frequent glances at the Machoke.  
That was one mystery solved anyway.  
Machoke was a lot harder to judge than Nidoking.  
He seemed quite indifferent to the Nidoking's presence in the room.  
Peater tried to analyze the Machoke's behavior, but was unable to see that the Machoke was in any way attracted to the Nidoking.  
"Pore Nidoking." Peater thought. "If Nidoking'd just approach him and ask, maybe the Machoke would consider him a potential mate."  
Peater decided to leave the situation alone and just see what became of it.  
Months whent by with no developement. Nidoking was not spending quite as much time around the Machoke any more, realizing that he couldn't watch the Machoke for the rest of his life.  
Nidoking's mood change was apparent, even to the other Pokemon.  
He was grumpy and snapped at his team mates more often.  
It wasn't until five months after Peater had initially discovered Nidoking's attraction to the Machoke before he started to find out the Machoke's fealings toward the Nidoking.

Peater was taking all of his Pokemon to the park so they could play together, but unfortunately forgot something he needed at home.  
The Machoke had not gone to the park with the rest of the Pokemon, communicating he wasn't fealing good.  
When Peater returned alone for the picnick lunch he had left, he saw something which surprised him to no end.  
The Machoke was laying on the ground, one of his fists inside of his ass and one furiously pumping a 7 ench hard rod.  
It wasn't the shock of seeing this fighting Pokemon masturbating that caught him off guard, it wasn't even the fact he was both stimulating his penis and asshole.  
Peater had many times accidentally walked in on a Pokemon masturbating. No, what stunned him about this was what else the Machoke was doing.  
The Machoke had removed one of Peater's framed hall of fame images from the wall and was staring at Nidoking while he gave himself this stimulation.  
"OK, that's it, they're goin to daycare together." Peater thought, slowly backing away.  
The Machoke had thankfully not seen him enter.  
Peater quickly grabbed the Pokemon food and exited the house to return to the park.

Nidoking slowly walked around the play area of the daycare, Machoke setting down in the grass.  
"We should have a battle." Machoke said. "I want to see how strong you are."  
"OK, but I have more experience." Nidoking said. "You sure?"  
"I'm sure." Machoke responded.  
Nidoking decided to start out with a Giga impact. He lunged at the Machoke, but the fighting type Pokemon cleverly dodged the attack.  
"Fast little basterd." Nidoking mused to himself.  
Machoke ran in with a Cross Chop attack, but Nidoking swiftly negated the attack. In embarrassment, Nidoking realized he was starting to get hard. "Why now!?" He thought desperately.  
To at least temporarily avoid embarrassment, Nidoking whent underground for a vicious dig attack.  
This time he hit the Machoke, but just barely.  
They both began to attack at the same time. Nidoking with Takedown and Machoke with seismic toss.  
In the middle of their attacks, they both noticed something about the other.  
They were both becoming aroused.  
They stopped their moves and sat down on the grass.  
Nothing need be said, the truth was obvious to both of them.  
"Arceus damn it." Nidoking thought, wishing he knew ahead of time the Machoke's fealings.  
They talked for five minutes, discussing their fealings for each other.  
Soon, Machoke slowly reached a hand forward and put it on the Nidoking's belly.  
They moved close to each other and kissed like there was no tomorrow.  
The Nidoking was smiling for the first time in three months!  
The world was now perfect.  
Nidoking continued kissing the Machoke.  
When they finally pulled apart, Machoke slowly reached a hand up to touch the Nidoking's long sharp horn. Then he moved his body flat on the ground and licked Nidoking's member.  
"You'll need this if your going to mate me." Machoke said, smiling.  
He took Nidoking's member into his mouth and sucked it.  
Nidoking was thrilled at this experience.  
Just Machoke's mouth on his member gave him more pleasure than he had ever experienced with a female.  
Machoke was now moving his head up and down, stimulating the Nidoking's rod very successfully.  
The Machoke's powerful toung was super effective to the Nidoking.  
Nidoking tried to control himself from thrusting into the Machoke's mouth. Nidoking was powerful, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt or kill his new mate.  
Nidoking repositioned himself to where he could pleasure Machoke. He put his hand on the Machoke's member and began to pump it.  
No Pokemon in there right mind would let a Nidoking give them a blow job. It was virtually impossible to not get hurt.  
They continued their foreplay until they both came.  
Machoke came first, his seed spirting from his cock and on to the Nidoking's hand and claws.  
Nidoking lifted his hand to his mouth and licked up the semen on it.  
Machoke was astonished at the volume of the seed Nidoking released when he came.  
He couldn't swallow it all, some dripping from his lips and falling from the corners of his mouth on to the Nidoking's cock.  
Machoke rapped his arms around Nidoking and they kissed again. They both could taste the seed from both of their bodies as they licked the insides of the other's mouth.  
This time when they separated, Machoke nelt on the ground, exposing his waiting tailhole.  
Nidoking mounted Machokke and began to thrust. The Machoke was actually quite a bit looser than the Nidoking had expected, but it hardly mattered.  
Machoke nearly immediately started pushing back against the Nidoking, moaning for more.  
Nidoking thrust in and out of Machoke's ass.  
The Machoke's moans made Nidoking so aroused he could not resist thrusting faster.  
Machoke's hole clenched around Nidoking's member, the powerful mussles of the Machoke squeezing his member and causing it to shoot precum into his Machoke mate.  
Machoke was enjoying this much more than he had in any of his masturbation sessions.  
The Nidoking's powerful thrusting had hurt at first, but even then the pleasure had been much more than the pain. Now the pain was gone, and the pleasure more intense. Machoke balled his hands into fists and pressed them against the ground.  
Nidoking kept thrusting, his climax still far away from him.  
Jets of pre were now issuing from both of their members.  
Nidoking was so happy he was doing this with the only Pokemon he had felt fealings for in years.  
The fact his chronic fantasy was now a reality sent its own jolts of pleasure through his body.  
Nidoking thrust again, his balls hitting the Machoke's lower rear.  
Machoke couldn't resist grabbing his member and pleasuring himself as his mate pounded into his body.  
Nidoking threw back his head, and what followed was the loudest roar the Nidoking had ever made.  
The dominant male came into Machoke's hole. The quantity was even more than the amount discharged into Machoke's mouth earlier.  
Machoke thrilled at the fealing of the Nidoking's cum inside of his body.  
Nidoking dismounted and licked the Machoke's hole, tasting the Machoke and his own cum.  
The feal of Nidoking's toung on his ass sent a new torrent of pleasure through his body. The machoke pushed back a little, causing Nidoking's toung to go deeper.  
Machoke came, erupting his seed on to the ground.  
Nidoking crawled over and licked up Machoke's cum off of the grass.  
He then gave the Machoke's cock a lick, trying to gather all of the fighting Pokemons delicious essence.

And that's that.  
I was sick today so I was very unsure whether I'd update any story. Instead of coming up with a new story, I decided to update the day care adventures story since there was an interesting paring sent to me through PM.  
PokeLover, hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Krokorok X Weavile

See first chapter for disclaimer and author notes.  
All stories will be oneshot YAOI romances containing explicit sexual matterial.  
Even though they are all oneshots, they all take place in the same world, and most times same area.  
Each story will visit a new romance of Peater's Pokemon.  
Make sure to read the first chapter before any others. Past the first chapter, you can read the chapters in whatever order you want.

"Use your common sense!"  
Two large Krookodile were setting on the dirt, a Krokorok facing them.  
One of the Krookodile were male while the other was female. The Krokorok facing them was male and young looking, eyes showing a hent of tearing up.  
"No, I've got to stand strong." A voice wispered in the Krokorok's head as he looked his parents in the eye.  
"I'm tired of you treating me like dirt and I'm gonna say my piece this time." The Krokorok burst out at them.  
"I'm tired of you belittling me every time you get upset!" The Krokorok began to pace back and forth.  
"Always saying things like Are you stupid or what? Don't you have any common sense? This isn't the encouragement I should be getting from you." Krokorok continued, the speech coming straight from his heart.  
"And then of corse when I come out about my sexuality you don't have anything nice to say about that either. Unnatural, scum, demon and fag are not exactly words you use to indicate acceptance."  
"We speak our hearts, what is wrong with that?" The mother said, faining insult and injury.  
She always did this to him. Always tried to lay on the guilt trip like that. It wasn't fare.  
"Speaking your heart is fine, but if the insults you brand me with daily come from the heart, well then that's more reason for me to do something about this situation."  
The look on their faces would have been intimidating to anybody with a functioning brain, but Krokorok was all too familiar with this gaze.  
He vowed to himself then and there he was not backing down. He would fight this to the end.  
"I'm leaving." Krokorok said with a tone of finality.  
"By Arceus you are not!" His father spat.  
"You can't stop me." The Krokorok said, not in a defiant voice, but rather a voice of fact.  
"Hmph." The male Krookodile grunted. "What makes you so sure."  
"I am going to allow myself to be captured by a trainer." Krokorok said with a triumphant smile.  
"What trainer'd wanna train somethin like you though." His father said contemptuously.  
"There you go again, belittling me again." Krokorok said with a grimace.  
His eyes began to fill with tears. "Goodbye."  
They just sat there, watching as his form was slowly swallowed up by the night.  
"I'll bet you five bucks he's back in five minutes." The mother wispered.  
"Heh." The male Krookodile spat on the ground again.  
This had all happened months ago. Krokorok was not back in five minutes, nor five hours. Five days past and he still had not returned to his parents.  
Krokorok had been captured by a fine young trainer named Peater.  
Peater, for some reason, really cared about homosexual Pokemon and tried to give them a home where they could not only be accepted, but also be loved and potentially find somebody to love.  
It was this final subject Krokorok was failing at now.  
Peater had lots of Pokemon who would have been his mate ih a heartbeat, but Krokorok just wasn't attracted to any of these Pokemon.  
This all changed when the new male came to join the group.  
He was a hansome Weavile. When Krokorok saw him, he could not help but admire this Pokemon. It's feathers. It's fangs. Its body was magnificent in every way.  
When the Krokorok was alone, he would fantasize about mounting the Weavile. Sometimes he'd fantasize about the Weavile dominating him.  
The Crocodile Pokemon knew that getting this Weavile to be his mate could be a simple matter of asking.  
Nerves were what kept the Krokorok from acting. He started to ask the Weavile twice, but both times got cold feet and said "nevermind."  
Perhaps Krokorok would have never gotten up the courage to ask the Weavile. We shall never know.  
One day over lunch, the two dark types were setting across from each other, the rest of the Pokemon away at the moment.  
"Hey Krokorok." Weavile said, initiating the conversation.  
"Hmm?" Krokorok said through a mouthful of Chicken.  
"Well, I like you Krokorok." Weavile said bluntly, Krokorok spitting out the chicken on to the ground.  
When Krokorok bent over to grab it, Weavile continued speaking.  
"I like you a lot and I was wondering what you thought about a relationship?"  
"A relationship?" Krokorok asked, hope flaring in his stomach.  
"I mean, if you'd rather not, you only have to-" Weavile was cut off by the Krokorok's "No, no, I would love that!"  
They finished their meal, talking all the while.  
After lunch, the Pokemon started walking together, holding each other's paws.  
All of the Pokemon noticed the two were together. A few Pokemon who fancied Krokorok and a few who adored Weavile looked disappointed, but for the most part everybody seemed happy for the new couple.  
Of corse, in addition to the Pokemon, Peater noticed they were together.  
He had a buisy day tomorrow, but modified his skedual slightly so as to put the cuties in daycare with each other.

The Krokorok and Weavile walked side by side, sides occasionally touching each other.  
Neither Krokorok nor Weavile had ever been in this place before.  
It seemed like a fun area where you could play and battle.  
The two frolicked for a bit and had a few test battles.  
Now exausted, they lay down together to sleep.

When they woke up, they were at it again, playing and having a great time.  
This time, after playing a while, they kissed for the first time.  
Weavile enjoyed the taste of the crocodile's mouth, carefully avoiding the sharp teeth.  
When they separated, Weavile licked Crocorok's neck and chest.  
The ice type Pokemon licked down the Krokorok's body until he reached that special place which allowed both mates to have so much fun.  
Weavile licked the tip a few times and then took the first inch into his mouth.  
The Weavile's mouth felt a bit cold to the crocodile Pokemon, but not unpleasant.  
Infact, it felt amazing.  
Krokorok moaned softly, his paw moving to touch the Weavile's back.  
The sucking continued, Weavile slowly gathering more of the Krokorok's shaft in his mouth.  
"You taste good Krok." Weavile said through his mouthful.  
In response, the desert crocodile moaned and slowly thrust forward.  
Everything about the Krokorok was turning the Weavile on. His appearence, his moans, his smell and the obvious love he had for the Weavile.  
He wanted to repay Krokorok for his love and kindness.  
Weavile moved a paw forward and touched the underside of the Krokorok's tail.  
Still sucking the crocodilian's member, Weavile began to rub and massage the Krokorok's backside.  
The new touch sent shivers down Krokorok's spine and he was unsure whether to push back or thrust forward.  
The weasel-like pokemon began to rub the Krokorok's hole, soon forcing the paw inside.  
Krokorok was very receptive to this and pushed himself backward, attempting to get more of the ice Pokemon's paw inside him.  
It was not long before the double stimulation caused Krokorok to cum.  
When Weavile's mouth began to fill with Krokorok's seed, he thrust his paw in deeper.  
This action caused the Crocodile to thrust forward and ejaculate with more force.  
Removing his paw from Krokorok's anus, Weavile pushed the ground type down to the ground.  
Weavile licked Krokorok's head and moved in behind him.  
Mounting Krokorok was easy for the weasel looking Pokemon to accomplish.  
Saliva ran from both of there mouths in anticipation of the soon to come pleasure.  
Weavile thrust twice before hitting his mark with the third thrust.  
His rod sunk deep into Krokorok's hole which was loosened a bit from the previous stimulation.  
"Kroooookokkkkkk." Krokorok moaned loudly, humping backwards against the thrusting with quite a bit of force.  
When Krokorok thrust backward, Weavile's member was forced deep inside of the crocodilian Pokemon.  
Weavile was a little stunned from the Krokorok's participation, but soon recovered and pulled out.  
This time when Weavile thrust into Krokorok, he hit a sensative area.  
"Kroooooooo." Krokorok moaned louder, trimmers of pure pleasure rushing through his veins.  
The wild instincts of the Weavile took over and he began thrust in and out quickly and powerfully.  
The pleasure was so intense for both of the Pokemon participating in the love making.  
Pleasure seered in the Weavile's body like a red hot fire, only this felt good, very good.  
Krokorok knew he could never explain to anybody the feeling of this Weavile dominating him. Some good things are better left unexplained.  
The ice type above him was now consistantly hitting that spot within him.  
Pushing backward against Weavile's thrusting, the desert crocodile came. The seed arked from Krokorok's hard rod, forming a puddle in front of them.  
The site of the Krokorok blowing all over the ground turned the Weavile on even more than he already was, quite an accomplishment..  
The Weavile's member was exploring the deepest regions of the Krokorok's body.  
Weavile was nearing his climax, something he didn't want to ever happen.  
The pleasure becoming to much for the ice type, he came deep inside of the Krokorok's hole.  
A stream of cum exitted the Weavile's body and became a part of the crocodilian's. Krokorok clenched himself around his lover's member, attempting to drain all of the precious liquid from the Weavile's body.  
Weavile slowly dismounted, some cum leaving Krokorok's body along with Weavile's softening maleness.  
Krokorok knew they would be together till the day they dyed. His new life goal was to make his new mate as happy as possible.  
If they ever adopted young of there own, they would be much better to there children than Krokorok's parents were to him.  
Krokorok smiled, licking Weavile effectionately.  
"Let's go see if we can find something to eat, shall we?" Krokorok said, nodding at the building.  
Weavile returned the effectionate lick and responded, "I'm pretty full after that, But sure."

I hope you enjoyed your request, Sandslasher!

Argh, I'm still bloody sick!  
I think I'ma take a shower now.  
Until next time, see ya! 


	4. Important announcement More YAOI!

Hello.  
One thing that is important when writing smut is that there is a storyline.  
This collection, however, does not have a braud enough scope to continue indefinitely.  
It was my intention, however, to write a YAOI lemon collection which would not have a forseeable ending.  
As such, this oneshot collection is being terminated, to be reincarnated as a YAOI lemon collection with a much wider plot scope.  
Please, if you have enjoyed this series and want more, check out my new collection, YAOI Love.  
In this collection, I will prove that I am a dedicated writer and Pokephiliac, making it better and longer than this fanfic.  
Also, any requests I have received for this story that I did not write will be written for YAOI Love.  
Well, what are you waiting for?  
Go check it out. The first chapter, while not being my best, is released! 


End file.
